Kara Danvers
Kara Danvers (birth name Kara Zor-El and also known as Supergirl) is the main female protagonist of the CW series, Supergirl. She is a reporter for CatCo Worldwide Media and is an agent for the DEO. She is also main love interest of Mon-El and the former love interest of James Olsen. Relationships Mon-El Kara and Mon-El first met on the first season finale of Supergirl when Mon-El's escape pod from the planet Daxam arrived and crashed landed on Earth. However, Mon-El was in a comatose state and Kara originally believed he was one of the last survivors of Krypton as he held the same powers as herself and Superman. Later, Mon-El had awakened, but shock by his surroundings and newfound powers, he quickly escaped from the DEO and later tried to get into contact with his home planet to return home. While tracking him down, Kara eventually discovered the truth that Mon-El is actually a survivor from the planet Daxam and instantly believed him to be a bad and untrusting person as both the planets Krypton and Daxam never got along with each other. Kara believed him to be the alien assassin who was attempting to kill the president upon learning of his true origins. Mon-El tried to explain himself, but upon seeing that Kara has already judged him, Mon-El refuses to speak with her. Eventually, once capturing the true culprit, Kara freed Mon-El and apologizes for misjudging him and reveals the tragic truth that Daxam was destroyed alongside Krypton. Throughout the season, Kara and Mon-El grow closer as Kara helps Mon-El to adjust to life on Earth and how to properly control his powers. Eventually, Mon-El began to developed romantic feelings for Kara, but she remained unaware of his feelings, similiar to Winn and also did not feel the same towards him as he felt for her. However, Kara later comes to realize she does share the same feelings for Mon-El and the begin a romantic relationship. They grow closer and form a strong, loving relationship, but face a serious threat. Kara discovers that most of Daxam's civilians survived the destruction, including Mon-El's parents, learning he is actually the Prince of Daxam. Hurt that he lied about his true identity, Kara breaks off their relationship. Thankfully, Mon-El and Kara managed to reconcile after an encounter with the Music Meister. He helps Kara and Barry Allen to fix their broken relationships, making them realize their mistakes and to help both the couples to reconcile. James Olsen James Olsen was originally Kara's main love interest in the first season of the series. Winn Schott Winn is Kara's best friend and former co-worker at CatCo Worldwide Media. Ever since Kara first arrived at CatCo, Winn instantly developed strong romantic feelings for her, but Kara remained unaware of them and only saw Winn as her best friend. Since she began working at CatCo, they developed a strong friendship, but Kara remained completely unaware of Winn's feelings as they grew more stronger over the years. Adam Grant Adam Grant is the oldest son of Kara's boss, Cat Grant and a brief love interest in the first season. Gallery Promotional Pictures Kara and Mon-El Promotional Pic (4).jpg Kara and Mon-El Promotional Pic (3).jpg Kara and Mon-El Promotional Pic (2).jpg Kara and Mon-El Promotional Pic (1).jpg Season 2 Kara and Mon-El S2E16.jpg Kara and Mon-El First Kiss S2E8.jpg Trivia *In the first season, Kara's original love interest was James Olsen. External Links *Kara Danvers/Supergirl - Arrowverse Wikia Category:Live-Action Love Interests Category:Female Love Interest Category:Adult Love Interest Category:Tragic Love Interest Category:Heartbroken Love Interest Category:Unrequited Love Category:DC Love Interests Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Interspecies Love Interest Category:Comical Love Interest Category:Combat Able Love Interest Category:Superpowered Love Interest Category:Former Love Interest Category:Unaware Love Interest Category:Flight Category:Love Triangle Category:Villain's Crush Category:Villain's Offspring